


Years

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [391]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I've been trying to figure out exactly what happens now that I've accepted my destiny as the Antichrist."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 October 2016  
> Word Count: 590  
> Prompt: "Years" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: "I've been trying to figure out exactly what happens now that I've accepted my destiny as the Antichrist."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-four hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was actually quite fun to write. And it reminded me just how much more research I want to do yet. Of course, this makes at least four different takes on what S2 could look like, which means I'm still open to possibilities of what Glen could have been thinking.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"O God, I am not like you  
In your vacuous black,  
Stars stuck all over, bright stupid confetti.  
Eternity bores me,  
I never wanted it."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Years"

 

"You wanted to see me?"

Damien glances up at the sound of Ann's voice, taking in the stiffer than normal set of her shoulders as she stands in the doorway. She's nervous; he can practically taste it in the air. The mental image of a snake gives him pause. Ann Rutledge is not the serpent in the grass; that was John Lyons' role, and that serpent lost his head.

"I want answers," he replies evenly, motioning for her to come in. Once she closes the door and crosses the room to sit in the chair to his left, he studies her for a long moment. A smile ghosts across his lips when she refuses to drop her gaze. "You're nervous, Ann, but you can't let anyone see you weak. Is that it?"

"I'm not nervous," she replies in that same even tone.

He leans in closer, inhaling deeply. "I can smell it on you, Ann, like a fine wine. There's no need to fear me, you know, unless you've done something to warrant it."

She shakes her head, but keeps his gaze. "I've done nothing of the sort. I've never lied to you, and I don't intend to start any time soon either." She clears her throat then. "You said you wanted answers?"

"Yes, I do." He rests his forearms on the table, still staying almost uncomfortably close to her. He can't help but enjoy the sensation of rattling her cage. "I've been trying to figure out exactly what happens now that I've accepted my destiny as the Antichrist. Does this put me on par with God?"

"Not exactly, no. You're more in line with Jesus, if you want to follow that train of thought."

"So Satan's my father then?" When she nods, he echoes the motion. "Okay, since you're so well-versed in everything about me, what happens next? Am I going to have eternal life? Do I need to worry about a crucifixion? Something else?"

"Eternal life is subjective." She reaches over to rest her hand just above his wrist, blinking when she realizes what she's done. But she doesn't remove her hand, and he doesn't bother to force the issue. "There are many traditions and theories about the Antichrist. What I believe is that you bring about--"

"An age of enlightenment," he says, cutting in smoothly. "Yeah, you've said that before. What the hell does that mean?"

"Remove the yoke of dogmatic oppression. The Church has long subjugated anyone they don't deem worthy of true communion with God. That is a kind of power and selfishness that they supposedly preach against."

"So the hypocrisy really does go all the way up in the Church?" He laughs at that and shifts to rest his other hand over hers. "How the hell am I supposed to pull the entire planet from two millennia of patriarchal rule?"

"Show them the truth of what can happen in their lives by tearing away the veil covering their eyes and minds." She offers him a warm smile that he returns willingly. "Let me help you. We have within the greater organization the best speechwriters alive to formulate the instructions to your plan."

"But I don't have a plan yet, Ann."

"And that's where I come in. With your charm and my knowledge, we can shape a new world that no one will be able to resist."


End file.
